


Date Night

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cute, Dating, Earpcest, F/F, First Date, Incest, Sibling Incest, Waverly is super cute and shy, Wynonna is bad at dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Wynonna can kill anything you’ve seen in or out of a horror movie, outdrink a horse, and do a backflip while pregnant. She just can’t go on a first date without being an awkward mess.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I’ve mostly written smut but this is just earpcest fluff and a short, first date one shot

Considering Wynonna has been pregnant, it’s weird she’s never really been on dates before. 

Okay, well, she’s been on Purgatory’s boys version of dates. She’s shared a beer with some guys who couldn’t rock a flannel as well as her, been felt up in bars, and had a brief conversation with a trucker over a smoke before making out against the high school. One guy came to the homestead with roses to ask her out properly and she had assumed he was an intruder then hit him with a frying pan. So, there was that. 

In the clusterfuck that was her dating life, Wynonna had surprisingly never gone on a date with a girl. She’d also never dated anyone as absolutely gorgeous as Waverly - did she mention she’s never dated a family member either? She feels like she should mention that. 

Anyways, Waverly and her have been kind of dating for months now. At least Wynonna thought they were until Waverly exclaimed one morning that watching Jersey Shore reruns and fucking during the commercials wasn’t dating. Even if it was the nice type of fucking (which Waverly had told her time and time again should be referred to as making love, but that felt weird to say for Wynonna).

Long story short, this is how Wynonna ends up sitting in her dimly lit homestead in front of a decorated, formerly wooden and cracked table. They obviously couldn’t go out for a date since the whole town knew them, but Wynonna spent fifty dollars on wine glasses and a black tablecloth to make things fancy. 

She’s really trying here, she even ditched the leather and put on a red dress from the back of her closet. The date could be perfect if Waverly showed up on time. 

“Waves? Are you coming? The food is going to get cold.” Wynonna stands but then sits down when she hears the familiar creaking of her sister coming downstairs. 

“Wynonna! You’re supposed to knock at the door, you’re picking me up, remember?” Waverly raises an eyebrow at her. 

This is ridiculous, they’re not going anywhere. Waverly is glaring at her and only half-dressed, standing there in a matching set of pink underwear and Wynonna doesn’t know if she should be scared, amused, or aroused. Then her younger sister throws a shoe at her and she rushes outside, deciding that she should be very frightened. 

It’s colder than a possessed snowman’s asshole out there - don’t ask her how she knows this - but Wynonna figures Waverly needs a minute or two to get dressed, so she shivers her way around the yard a couple times. She finds flowers that are mostly green and kind of short for flowers but she picks them out anyways. 

Eventually Wynonna knocks twice on her own door and waits. Her fingers tremble around the doorknob and she’s tempted to just open it, but thinks of Waverly and stops herself. 

“Waverly please it’s freezing!” Wynonna yells through the door. 

“Maybe I’m curling my hair, you don’t know.” She responds. Since Waverly replies instantly Wynonna suspects that she’s right on the other side of the door, letting her freeze to death. 

“Oh my god.” Wynonna groans. 

She happens to rest her head against the wood just as the door swings open, causing her to fall forward and on top of Waverly. They end up in the same position as they are for most of their nights, with Wynonna on top of Waverly and both of them cursing excessively. 

After the third time Wynonna’s arm almost hits Waverly in the face in an attempt to get up, the smaller girl just kicks her sister hard enough to roll her off her. Wynonna makes a noise close to a dying cat for a whole minute before standing up and dusting herself off. She scrambles to grab the flowers on the floor while Waverly shoves her out to the doorway. 

“Hi Wynonna, I didn’t think you were going to show up for a second there.” Waverly says. The tone of voice she uses reminds Wynonna of her in high school.

She has to fight the biggest eye roll ever. 

“Right, well. The truck broke down but I brought flowers.” She replies, playing along and holding them out to her. 

Waverly glances down at the plant in Wynonna’s hand once and bites her tongue to keep from laughing. 

“Those are weeds, Wy.” 

“Oh.” Wynonna quickly throws them off to the side. It wasn’t even the good kind of weed.

“Yeah, oh. Want to come in?” Waverly asks. She nods enthusiastically and Waverly moves to let her in. 

Wynonna trails behind Waverly like she doesn’t know her own house and figures Waverly will appreciate how committed Wynonna is to making this seem real. They couldn’t have put candles up in the homestead at fear of it burning but they’d strategically only turned on a few of the lights to give it a candle-like feeling. 

The peanut butter and jelly sandwiches - none of them can cook - are already set out on fancy plates when they reach the kitchen. Wynonna pulls out Waverly’s chair for her and they sit across each other, listening to the music. 

Where had the music come from anyways? Waverly probably has her phone playing in the next room or something. It’s kind of nice. Wynonna is surprised at how much she likes this. Maybe it’s just the person she’s with that makes this better. 

God, that’s sappy. 

“I like your dress, by the way. I’ve never seen you wear it before.” Waverly comments. 

She wore it to that ball where everyone got poisoned actually, but that’s beside the point. Wynonna looks awesome in the dress, even if she is a little self conscious about her post-pregnancy body. 

“Thanks, Waves. You look really ho- gorgeous. You look gorgeous.” She smiles at Waverly and watches her duck her head and blush. 

Okay, so she’s definitely doing something right. 

“I’m glad we’re doing this. Thanks for playing along. You can stop acting like we’re not eating PB and J sandwiches in the dark now.” Waverly says. 

They hold hands above the table for once, Wynonna’s hands looking slightly bigger and much paler than her sister’s. It looks perfect in an odd way. They’re opposites who are made for each other, and that seems to leak through even in the little things such as their hands. 

Wynonna lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, practically seeing her nerves disappear as Waverly squeezes her hand.

“No, I like this. Just let me hum the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song for a minute and then we can keep going.”


End file.
